


Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

by pebbles403



Series: Unfaithfully [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Fluff, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacie and Patrick have been spending all of their time together. What will happen when Lacie needs a change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs 

I'm gonna make you bend and break... 

In the months following Christmas, Lacie and Patrick had taken their relationship slow. Well as slow as former lovers can really. He never pressured her. She never put demands on him. The rest of the guys had been really understanding when Patrick finally got Lacie to tell them about her past. They had decided that if Billie and Billie's mother were the only family Lacie had, then it stood to reason that they make her part of their little family. Not that she and the kids weren't already though.   
It was April now. April 26th to be exact. Lacie wanted to do something special for Patrick's 35th birthday the next day, but she had no clue what she could do. Her phone started ringing.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey Lace. How's my favorite girl today?"   
"Better now that you called me Trick. How are you doing?"   
"Great now that I got to hear your voice."   
Lacie giggled, "I swear Trick, you're smooth as silk when you want to be."   
"Not trying to be smooth, just telling you the truth beautiful. Besides the actual point of my call is to see if you might want to take the kids to the park today."   
"That sounds great! They need to burn off some of this energy they have today."   
"Great! Well Declan and I will be there in about an hour."   
"See you then." Lacie hung up her phone and sighed contentedly.   
"What's with the sighing Lace?" Andy had come into the living room.   
"Just sighing. Nothing special about it."   
"Bull, I heard the love in that bitch." Andy joked.   
"Ok fine, you got me. I think I may be ready to finally be in a relationship with Patrick."   
"That's great! Why don't you talk to him about it? It'd be a great birthday present for him." Andy winked.   
"You don't think he'd be a little upset that he didn't get to ask me himself?"   
"You're a modern woman for fuck's sake! Ask him. Besides some of us guys really like it when a woman takes charge."   
"Oh dear God I do not need to hear about your and Billie's sex life." Lacie laughed   
Andy stuck his tongue out at Lacie and chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.   
"Momma momma!" Prue ran in the living room yelling at Lacie.   
"What baby girl?"   
"Me and Max are bored."   
"Well you won't be bored for too long. Patrick and Declan are coming over and we're all going to the park."   
"YAAAAAAAAY! I'm gonna go tell Max!" Prue sprinted back into the bedroom her and her brother shared. 

***45 Minutes Later*** 

The doorbell rang as Lacie was pulling on her shoes.   
"I'll get it!" She yelled as she headed to the door. "Hey Patrick!"   
Lacie looked down to Declan, "And how are you doing today lil D?"   
Declan smiled, "I'm good. Let's go to the park!"   
Lacie and Patrick smiled at the little boys enthusiasm. "Let me go get Prue and Max."   
"I'll do it!" Declan exclaimed and ran into their bedroom.   
Lacie looked at Patrick, "Hey, what do you have planned for your birthday tomorrow Stump?"   
"Literally nothing. Planned on sitting at home eating cereal." He laughed.   
"Well how about you and I have a quiet dinner alone at your place instead? I'll cook!"   
Patrick smiled, "That sounds great. I'll call Elisa and see if she minds taking Declan for a bit."   
"Or he could just stay here with Andy, the kids and I." Billie said as she walked into the living room.   
"You sure you don't mind?" Patrick asked.   
"Hell no. The kids love spending time together. It'll be fun."   
"Thanks hag." Lacie smirked.   
"Welcome bitch." Billie retorted.   
Just then the kids all came running into the living room yelling.   
"Looks like that's our cue to get these kids to the park." Patrick said. 

***10 Minutes Later*** 

The kids were running around in the playground area of the park while Patrick and Lacie sat on a bench talking. She was telling him the story of her first ever try at baking brownies.   
"So I didn't have any eggs, but I had always heard that you could substitute some extra oil in their place. Well I didn’t know how much, so I took a chance and added an extra tablespoon per egg."   
"Oh God. Let me guess they were terrible."   
"They were quite honestly the worst brownies in existence," Lacie laughed, "it was like they were burnt and under-cooked all at once! And God were they oily!"   
They laughed for a few minutes, and slowly fell into a comfortable silence.   
“So Lacie, I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a little while now.”   
“What do you want to know Trick?”   
“You said Caleb had denied the paternity of the twins right?”   
“He did. Told me that there was no way they were his since I was a whore.”   
Patrick flinched at the word whore, “Well why didn’t you make him take a paternity test? Hell why didn’t you turn him in for statutory rape for that matter?”   
Lacie sighed, “I decided that if he wanted nothing to do with them, then I would do everything I could to make sure he didn’t; and as for the turning him in thing, I was still in love with him. I hoped for a long time that he would come to his senses, but of course he never did.”   
“That makes sense. I guess it was for the best since you’ve done a fantastic job so far.”   
"Thanks. They're great kids, so it hasn't been too hard. Billie has been an invaluable help to me since the beginning."   
Patrick was about to say something when he saw Lacie's body language shift and her face drain of all color.   
"What's wrong Lace?" Patrick asked concerned.   
"It-it's Caleb." She pointed to a tall blonde man standing next to a shorter pregnant woman that Patrick could only assume was his girlfriend or wife.   
"Do we need to get the kids and leave?"   
Lacie straightened her back, "No. I'm going to go do something that I should have done long ago." She stood up and marched over to the much taller man. Patrick jogged behind her.   
"Caleb! How have you been?" Lacie asked politely.   
He turned around and started scowling the second he recognized her, "I thought I told you to never contact me again you crazy bitch!"   
"Hey! You don't use language like that around ladies and children!" Patrick warned him.   
Caleb smirked, "Lookie here, little loser Lacie has herself a tiny loser boyfriend. What are you gonna do about my language midget?"   
Lacie seethed, "First off, you don't talk to Patrick like that. Secondly, I came over here to see if you had ever changed your mind and decided to actually acknowledge your children."   
"What in the hell are you talking about you psycho? You know damn good and well that your little brats aren't mine."   
"And you know damn good and well that you knocked me up when I was FIFTEEN and you were TWENTY-THREE! I've never asked anything of you. I've always hoped that you would make the right decision and take responsibility for your children; but I guess being an adult is still something you have yet to fully embrace. I should've pushed a paternity test on you years ago, but now I fully realize that I'd rather you not have anything to do with them!" Lacie looked at the young woman next to Caleb and pointed at her very pregnant form, "I sure hope for your sake that he will actually acknowledge yours."   
The woman paled. She grabbed Caleb's arm and pulled him away from Lacie and out of the park. Patrick gently touched Lacie's shoulder which made her jump slightly.   
"Are you ok Lace?"   
She pulled him into a hug, "I'm fine. How are you? Caleb had no right to insult you like he did."   
Patrick chuckled, "I've been called worse things than midget, loser and tiny."   
"It's still not right."   
Before he could say anything more, all three kids ran up to them. Declan spoke up first, "Daddy! Can I spend the night with Prue and Max?"   
"Don't you think you should be asking Lacie instead of me?"   
Declan, Prue and Max all looked at Lacie expectantly, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?" All three of them chorused.   
Lacie couldn't help but smile, "Sure." She looked at Patrick, "Why don't you stay too? We could stay up all night and watch movies."   
He smiled, "I like that idea." 

Once everyone was back at Lacie's place, the kids ran into their bedroom with Declan following close behind. Billie and Andy had decided to go out for the night, so that left Patrick and Lacie alone in the living room. She popped 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' into the DVD player and sat down next to Patrick on the loveseat. He raised his arm so she could lay her head on his shoulder. They watched the movie happily together. Lacie got up twice to check on the kids. The second time she called Patrick into the room to help cover them all up. They had fallen asleep on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows.   
As soon as they were back in the living room Patrick picked the second movie out for them to watch. Lacie giggled when she noticed that he had put in 'A Walk To Remember'.   
"What's so funny?"   
"You just put in a chick-flick."   
"So? It's a good movie."   
"I'm not saying it's a bad movie. It makes me cry, I just don't know many normal men who would willingly put in a chick-flick."   
"How many times do I have to remind you that I'm not normal Lacie?" He joked.   
Just then the alarm she set on her phone went off signaling midnight. She smiled and looked up at the man who was currently cuddling her contentedly, "Happy Birthday Patrick."   
"Thanks Lace. This one is gonna be the best one in a long time."   
"Why do you say that Trick?"   
"Because I get to spend it with you." He said as he kissed her nose.   
She smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I hope the rest of it is as good as the start is then." 

***Two Hours Later*** 

Billie and Andy silently entered the apartment to see Patrick and Lacie curled up on the love-seat together asleep. Billie put a light blanket over the two of them and followed Andy to their bedroom.   
"So do you really think Lacie will finally tell him that she wants to be with him?" Billie asked her tattooed boyfriend.   
"She seemed sure of herself finally. I think she'll go through with it. They deserve to be happy and I think she's starting to see that."   
"So much agreement from this peanut gallery you sexy vegan. Now get over here and kiss me!"   
Andy didn't need another invitation as he crawled up the bed and claimed his girlfriend's lips as his own. 

***The Next Morning*** 

Patrick woke up with his glasses skewed on his face and his fedora in the floor next to his feet. He straightened his glasses and looked down, seeing Lacie asleep on his chest. It was cute, except for the drool pooling on his t-shirt. He gently nudged her to wake her up. Her head shot up and she yelled, "I wasn't asleep Mrs. Hackley!"   
Patrick chuckled, "Dreaming of being in school again are we?"   
She blushed, "I guess I was. Sorry about drooling on you."   
"It's fine. How about we slip off for some breakfast while everyone else is asleep?"   
"I'll only agree with that idea if you let me pay."   
"I don't negotiate with terrorists. I'm paying."   
"It's your birthday Stump, and if wanting to pay for your breakfast on your birthday makes me a terrorist, then so be it."   
He chuckled, "Ok fine, but ONLY because it's my birthday. Let's stop by my place first though. I need a dry shirt." 

***20 Minutes Later*** 

They strolled up to their diner and entered. Finding a booth in the back, they sat and placed their orders for their food and drink.   
"So Patrick, what would be the one thing that you want more than anything on your birthday?"   
"To spend my day with the most beautiful woman in all of Chicago. I don't need anything other than that."   
"Well we better go find her." Lacie said with a smirk.   
"Don't be a smart ass. She's sitting in this booth with me."   
Lacie blushed, "Surely your day isn't going to revolve around my worthless ass."   
"Lacie, why do you always put yourself down like that? You're not worthless. You're the most beautiful, articulate and fascinating woman I've ever known."   
"I don't know. It's just how I've always seen myself. Never really had too many positive people in my life. That's why I do everything I can to make sure that my children are always uplifted. I want them to have the positive influence that I didn't have."   
Their food showed up and they began to eat and talk happily. Patrick learning more and more about Lacie with each passing minute. Once they finished eating and Lacie paid the check, they walked outside arm in arm. She looked at the man next to her and knew it was now or never.   
"Hey Patrick, do you think we could walk around for a little bit before we go back to my place?"   
"Sure Lace. Is everything ok?"   
"Everything's great. I just want to enjoy our little outing a bit longer."   
They changed direction and walked toward the park. They made light conversation until they got there and sat down on a bench. Lacie took Patrick's hands in hers and looked at him seriously, "You know how we've been learning so much about each other lately right?"   
"Yes. I love it too. I love talking to you Lace."   
"And I love talking to you too Trick, but I feel like something needs to change."   
Patrick looked worried, "You're not about to cut off all contact with me again are you?"   
Lacie laughed, "No! Nothing like that. I just wanted to know if maybe... Ugh this sounded better in my head."   
"What are you trying to say?" He questioned.   
"Fuck it! Patrick, I'm ready to start seeing you."   
"Lacie, we see each other all the time." He smirked.   
"You know damn well what I mean Patrick Stump! I want us to start a relationship. I want to be with you. I want us to be exclusive and start dating. I want to be your girlfriend."   
"I've been waiting for you to say this for a long while."   
He leaned into her and kissed her sweetly, wrapping his arms around her.   
The sweet moment was interrupted by a sharp, "Hey!"   
Lacie looked up and saw Caleb. "What the hell do you want?"   
"Just wanted to fucking thank you for running my girlfriend off yesterday. She said she can't trust me to take care of her and our son if I didn't even take care of the two I apparently already have."   
"Caleb, that is not my fault. If you would have just at least acknowledged the fact that my kids were yours in the first place, I never would have unleashed five fucking years of pent-up anger and frustration on you when I saw you yesterday. I did what I did to clear the air. I needed some form of closure, and to let you know that I don't need you like I thought I did back then."   
"Well your goddamned closure cost me a girlfriend."   
"No Caleb, you caused it yourself. I'm not talking about this anymore. My boyfriend and I have kids to get back to."   
"Fine! But you know that no one can replace me!"   
"You may think that, but he tastes so much sweeter than you ever did."   
Lacie grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him away from Caleb. As they walked to her apartment, Patrick started laughing.   
"What's so funny?"   
"You fucking referenced 'Thanks for the Memories'!" He said near hysterics.   
"Oh God I did. He just got to me. You've always been such a better man than him. Sorry if I embarrassed you."   
Patrick finally straightened up after his laughing fit, "Don't be sorry. I've just never heard that used in a legitimate argument before."   
Lacie blushed, "Hey can we make sure not to tell Pete that I indirectly quoted him during a fight?"   
"I'll try not to, but I promise nothing." He chuckled again.   
Patrick laced his fingers with his girlfriend's and lead her back home smiling. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Sorry about this taking longer to get up than the others have. I really procrastinated on typing this up. I finished writing it on Monday and here it is Thursday and I'm finally posting it. Thanks for reading my stories. Please review and let me know how I'm doing.)


End file.
